Saiga-12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |TorsoMultiplier = 1.0 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 0.5 |HipCamRecovery = 15 |SightCamRecovery = 16 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 16 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 0.75 |MinHIPCameraKick = 8.00, -0.21, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 9.00, 1.39, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = -0.50, 1.60, 8.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.80, 2.40, 9.80 |MinHIPRotation = 1.20, 0.40, -0.50 |MaxHIPRotation = 2.90, 2.59, 0.50 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.08 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 12 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.75 |MinAIMCameraKick = 7.80, -1.40, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 9.50, 1.39, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.30, 6.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 0.69, 8.80 |MinAIMRotation = 0.20, 0.07, -0.31 |MaxAIMRotation = 0.60, 0.20, 0.30 |SightMagnification = 3.0 |ReloadTime = 2.5 |EmptyReloadTime = 3.3 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 14 |CrosshairSize = 30 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 400 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 15 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 12 gauge |ShotSuppressionRange = None }} The Saiga-12 is a Russian Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 63, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Saiga-12 is a 12-gauge shotgun based off the Kalashnikov rifles, designed and manufactured by Kalashnikov Concern, formerly Izhmash, the same manufacturer of the Kalashnikov and SVD rifles.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saiga-12 It is named after the Saiga antelope. The Saiga-12 is available in a wide range of configurations, notably the Saiga-12S, which features a 23 inch (580mm) barrel and folding stock, and the Saiga-12K, which features a shorter 17 inch (430mm) barrel and folding stock. Much like the Kalashnikov rifle variants it was based on, the Saiga-12 is a rotating bolt, gas-operated weapon that is magazine fed, albeit in a semi-automatic weapon that fires shotgun shells, although Saiga-12's can be legally converted to be fully-automatic. The Saiga-12 also is offered with two, five or 10-round box magazines or 12, 20 and 30-round drum magazines.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saiga-12 In-Game General Information '' The Saiga-12 is one of the semi-automatic shotguns available in-game. Damage is low for its class, having the lowest maximum damage in-class at 27 damage per pellet. Range is fairly good, with damage beginning to drop off at 60 studs and stopping at 130 studs. Rate of fire (RoF) is excellent, the fastest firerate in-class at 350 RPM (excluding the Stevens DB instant burst-fire). Muzzle velocity is average for a shotgun, at 1500 studs per second. This results in the Saiga-12 having a decent one-shot kill (1SK) range for its class. Magazine capacity is fair, at 8+1 rounds—lower for a magazine-fed shotgun but still comparable to other members of its class. Reload times are somewhat slow, requiring 2.5 seconds for a tactical reload and 3.3 seconds for an empty reload. Due to the high RoF and average capacity, the Saiga-12 has a fairly high ammunition consumption rate. ''Usage & Tactics The Saiga-12 is extremely efficient in close-quarters-combat (CQC) provided that the user is accurate with their shots. Implementing the use of different ammunition types with this weapon will improve the base statistics of the Saiga-12, making it more effective in certain situations. The high RoF is the major advantage of Saiga-12. It can quickly kill incoming melee users in a fraction of a second. But the rule of thumb is that firing continuously does not completely help in taking down an enemy efficiently due to its harsh recoil. The sights will raise aggressively, making most of the pellets miss the target. Some great trigger discipline, such as tap firing, is useful in combat. Otherwise hipfiring will generally serve better in close to medium ranges. It is recommended to leave a round unshot if possible during reloads, as this helps to decrease reload time. The Saiga-12 has a slow reload time, even slower than the DBV12, and it gets even slower when the magazine is emptied. Conclusion The Saiga-12 is a well-balanced weapon. Its fast RoF and decent damage, combined with the slow reload time, make it an ideal weapon for players who are good at landing their shots. Ammunition Types Pros & Cons Pros: * Highest firerate in-class. * Decent range for its class. * Incredible hipfire capabilities. Cons: * Massive recoil when aiming down sights (ADS). * Highly inaccurate when spam-fired. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Lowest damage overall in-class. * Cannot fire while reloading. * Slow reload time for a magazine-fed shotgun. Trivia * The Saiga-12's model in-game is based on the Saiga-12C EXP-01, used by military forces, or the civilian model the Saiga-12K. ** The only difference between the two designs is that the civilian fitted with automated trigger lock which blocks firing when shoulder stock is folded to avoid concealing. ** Many other manufacturers also have their own version of the Saiga-12 by converting the regular AK rifle to use with the 12 gauge shell. These shotguns' parts might or might not be compatible to the actual Saiga-12. * The word "Saiga" is used as civilian firearm brand by Kalashnikov Concern, for their sporting versions of military Kalashnikov rifles. They are also fitted with the stock lock system. * The Saiga-12 in-game was most likely influenced by both the Saiga-12K from Battlefield 4. ** It also bears similarities with the DBV12 when it was first introduced into the test place—the older statistics and functionality of the weapon being very similar to one another. * The Saiga-12 is capable of the highest DPS in-game, at 1,260 DPS with buckshot, or 3,402 with Birdshot. * Strangely enough, when equipped with Slugs, it loads with red shells, not black shells. * When the player's FoV (Field of View) is set to 100 and they reload with the Saiga-12, the character is seen taking out the magazine, holding the magazine for a second, and then reinserting said magazine. ** The MP7 also shares this quality. * The Saiga-12 appears to have the same charging handle as the Galil. * The Saiga-12 is modelled with a five round magazine, despite holding 8+1 in its magazine. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Kalashnikov Family